Just One Good Night
by AmberRose
Summary: This is my version (yeah, everyone has one, I know) of Bulma and Vegeta's 'romance'. If you want Vegeta to be all lovey and realize he wants to show Bulma he loves her, read this wake up call to reality. Rated R for swearing...


Disclaimer – no I don't own DBZ or any Beatles songs

Just One Good Night

Disclaimer – no I don't own DBZ or any Beatles songs

Notes – This is a waaaay over done subject, but I'm gonna dip my fingers in this stagnant water too. Of all the Vegeta/Bulma stories out there, I haven't read one like this. Go ahead and flame me if you wrote one with a similar/same situation, but I'm gonna look for your fic, and it better be like this one. 

This really is how I think it happened.

Part 1 – A Night On The Town…

Bulma finished her wine cooler and looked at Yamcha. They had been trying to fix things, but it just didn't seem to be working. Neither had said a word since they had arrived at the bar. 

"Bulma," Yamcha said uncertainly, "Do you still love me?"

"Huh?" _Love you…? Love you Love me?_ She sang in her head,_ 'Love love me do, you know I love you. I'll always be true… so pleeeeaaaasee- love me do…' _she giggled. 

"Bulma! I'm being serious," he snapped. 

"Huh?" She was distracted, both mentally and physically, "Hey, can you get me like, another drink or something. I'm thirsty."

_Man, what a mistake, get Bulma drunk and ask her if she loves me._ "Fine, how about a 7-Up?"

"Sure," she said, _just give me enough time to get out of here… _

As Yamcha got up to leave, Bulma bolted. He didn't see her go, and only noticed her absence when he got back to the table. Dropping the glass, he ran out the door of the bar, but she was nowhere around. The bartender dragged him back inside to pay, and by then, she was long gone.

"You sure you don't mind picking her up, sir," the cabbie asked.

"No," Vegeta said, "I know her. By the looks of it, she had a fight with her boyfriend."

"Boy, you're a nice guy," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever," Vegeta muttered, _shut up and drive, dumbass._

After picking up Bulma, she had fallen asleep, rather quickly, against the window. It was quite obvious to Vegeta that she wasn't close to being sober. He smirked. Maybe she was funny when she was drunk. Anyway, he wanted a more personal kind of entertainment that night, someone clean, and of all the people he knew, Bulma was his best choice. 

Funny how she's drunk and in a cab with me. Ah Fate, you gave me the blood of royalty and powers beyond comprehension, but this gift for the night might be the best of all. I am a prince, and my mate must be a noblewoman or princess, but hey, one night'll do until I find her. 

She yawned and stretched and lost her balance, falling on Vegeta's knee. 

"Oops… hehehehe," she giggled girlishly, "Hey… you aren't Yamcha. Good, he played this weird song about love and asked me if I loved him… how am I supposed to know?"

She babbled on until the cabbie stopped, "Here's the direction you gave me, I don't see a house though… Oh that's $35.00 too."

"Don't you worry about that, keep the change," he said, throwing the cabbie a $50. 

There was, in fact, a house there; it was made out of stone. With limited resources and architectural knowledge, the Saiyan prince did what he could to keep the stones from falling, and so far, the stone house served as it was supposed to: a roof over his head.

"Wow," Bulma said, looking around as Vegeta lit a candle, "It's like a castle or something."  
  


"Ha! it's hardly a palace fit for a prince. It's hardly a shack fit for a pauper on the street, but I don't care."

"So why'd ya bring me here," she asked in slurred speech.

He smirked and took her hands, "You want to spend the night with a commoner, or a real prince in laymen disguise?"

She sighed with desire and went to his arms.

Needless to say, the candle melted a river and burned out.

The next morning, Bulma woke early. She looked around, and judging by the little light that filtered in from the cracks, she guessed it was about 8:00. She yawned and stretched, accidentally bumping someone. She quickly sat up, straining to see whom it was.

Unruly black hair… big head… that's not Yamcha. Oh shit… Tell me I didn't sleep with Goku! She looked harder and closer, and almost screamed in surprise, Vegeta!!! Oh fuck me! 

An inner voice responded, _yeah, he did… hahahaha…_

Fuck you voice. Oh shit… wait, maybe we were just sleeping here…nothing happened… 

She looked under the blanket, seeing she was nude, and he was nude.

Okay…we' were just sleeping naked. It's okay… Yes. We were just sleeping. Hey, he has a pretty good-sized dick though. I bet it's a good three inches longer than Yamcha's. Hell, what am I thinking?

She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. _What'll I tell Yamcha? And how the HELL did I get here?_

Part 2 – The Day of Reckoning

One month later, mid June.

_What a nice fucking day._ Bulma thought with disgust. One trip to the pharmacy had ruined her day, _Look, the sun is shining, the sky is clear, the ocean sparkling, pies are cooling on window sills, and I have a bun in the oven. Oh, I better check it._

She touched her stomach. _It's not done yet. Just give it 8 fucking months. Okay, someone is going to die today._

Only one person she could think of- Vegeta.

I never slept with Yamcha, and since that night… I haven't talked to him or seen him. Either of them, really. What was Vegeta thinking? I'm not a whore princess or anything. Damn him. Well, I have a nice little Father's Day gift for him. 

She held the card up and scratched a message on the inside, then sealed the envelope and waited for him to emerge from a trial run of the gravity machine room. Finally, the door opened.

"Works nice," Vegeta complimented, "But it could be bigger."

"Well, it's meant to be just for muscle training, not firing those energy blasts," Dr. Brief said as he walked in. 

Bulma jumped. _Dad! Man, I can't break the news to him like this…damn it. I'll have to wait. _

"Oh, I see," Vegeta answered, "Then if you won't be needing me anymore, I'm going."

Before either could say a word, the Saiyan prince flew off. 

Three months later…

"Chi Chi, are you okay," Bulma asked her friend. 

After falling off the couch and standing up, Chi Chi responded to her news. "Bulma… I can't believe it… You should get married before you have this baby." 

"Well, I'm tired of the looks I keep getting from people. If you can't see I'm showing, then you're _blind_," she said with worn anger. 

"I can understand that," Chi Chi replied, "But… I… I'm really curious about something…"

Bulma pushed some hair out of her face and said, "The father? I haven't told anyone that either. I guess I can tell you. Just don't fall off the couch again. The father is-"

"Chi Chi! We're back," Goku yelled as the door slammed open, "Come on Gohan, bring it in!"

Gohan came into the living room carrying a wrapped box. 

"Ohh!!!" Chi Chi exclaimed, "You remembered my birthday! You're not as hopeless as I thought, Goku."

He shrugged and waved to Bulma. She leaned against the back of the couch, watching over her shoulder as Chi Chi opened the present. 

"Oh Gohan, they're wonderful! How did you know I needed new pans? Thank you."

As she hugged and kissed both boys, Bulma's emotional wall cracked, and a flood of tears fell down her face. 

Goku noticed first, "Hey.. What's the matter, Bulma?"  
  


Chi Chi stared at her friend, _I've never seen her cry like that… ever_.

Bulma stood and wiped a tear away, "Because I know Vegeta would never be like this," she said quietly before leaving three stunned people. 

"Vegeta? What's he got to do with Bulma, Mom," Gohan asked, then caught his mother as she fainted. 

Bulma stared at a computer screen. Whenever she felt down or depressed, working on some problem was her solution. _I swear, if I see Vegeta today, I'm going to severely depress him too…_

"I must admit, you're gravity machine is the best place for a full-body workout," Vegeta said, sneaking up on her.

"Then I'll start charging you for it, since I doubt you would pay child support," she snapped, standing to face him.

"What are you talking about," he replied confused, "Child support?"

"Figures that you wouldn't even remember," she yelled, "About four months ago, I was at a bar with Yamcha, he said I was drunk, and I skipped out on him in the middle of the date. The next morning, I woke up with you!"

Vegeta laughed, "Ah yes, now I remember, ha ha, how could I forget," he laughed again, "You were pretty drunk that night, I doubt you'd remember it too. But if it makes you feel any better, you were good."

Bulma screamed with rage, "Oh! You are the most despicable, low-life-scum, jerk-assed, shit-head person I have ever met."

Vegeta stood silent in shock, her biting words nearly as powerful as his ki blasts.

"I hope you're ready for this, there's no way you're getting out of it. Chi Chi knows, and my parents are about to find out. But not before you. That little night you had with me, well guess what? I'm pregnant. I'm having your kid!"

"Ahha…," he reeled back, stunned with the bombshell, "I… I don't… no… impossible… this wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Let's make a deal, shall we? If you agree to help with this baby, and be something of a father to it, then I won't tell anyone what _really_ happened. But if not, then everyone will know, and believe me, someone will kill you. If not Yamcha, it'll be Goku."

"…Fine. Have it your way. I'll be a father to this kid. But we might as well do it right. After these androids come and we kill them, I will," he choked it out, "Ma-rry you, so the kid won't be messed up." He crossed his arms and stood firm like a man.

Bulma smirked, _wow, that really worked_, "Good. But don't go and get killed just to get out of this."

"Get killed? What do you mean? I still have to defeat Kakarrot. I won't die until then."

She hmmfed. 

Part 3 – Mommy and Daddy

A tall, green-clothed human came out the doors. Pulling his mask down, the doctor asked, "Where's the new daddy?"

He scanned over a sea of anxious faces until one stepped out from the corner, "Here."

Vegeta was neither overly excited, nor nervous about anything that day, not even the fact that he was soon to become a father, or he already was, judging by the doctor's present enthusiasm. 

"The rest of you will have to wait, but you may come right this way sir," he said.

Chi Chi ran up to the doctor and tugged on his sleeve, "Hey, can you tell us how the mother and the baby are? Is it a boy or a girl?!?!?!"

The doctor looked for Vegeta, but he was already in Bulma's room. "I guess I can now," he whispered it, but Chi Chi turned around and shouted the news. "IT'S A BOY!!!!!!"

Vegeta looked at the baby. Then he looked at Bulma. Then at the baby, then at Bulma. He repeated it until finally he said, "How did _this_ come from _you_?"

Unsure of whether it was a compliment or not, Bulma just smiled, "Well, he came from both of us, so what's that tell you?"

He grunted something inaudible, then looked at the baby again. _What a… strange little creature. Like a miniature person or something. I've seen these before, on other planets I was sent to destroy. I guess the smaller they are, the younger they are. _

"So what is it," he asked.

"Huh?" Bulma jumped, "Oh, it's a boy. He's your son. I guess he's a little prince now."

Vegeta laughed, "Yeah, right. He's half-Saiyan, so he's only half-prince."

He completely missed Bulma's hurt look. But moving on, Bulma said, "Trunks."

"What? Trunks?"

"That's his name, dummy," she snapped, "Trunks Brief."

He growled softly, then said, "Trunks, huh? Well, if it suits you, it suits me."

Trunks opened his eyes. He looked around for a few seconds, and then fixed his eyes on Vegeta. He cooed softly at his father, reaching his chubby hands out. Vegeta put his finger into Trunks' hand, just as Bulma snapped a picture. 

"What! What did you do that for," Vegeta barked. 

Trunks jerked, and started to cry, leaving Vegeta feeling mildly guilty, "Oh… don't do that. Uh… shhhh, quiet. Don't cry kid, I didn't mean to scare you."

His cries turned to sniffles as he peered at his father, but he kept sniffling. 

"Oh fine," he muttered as he reached down and picked the baby up. 

Bulma snapped another picture of the father and son, but Vegeta merely said, "You'd better not show those to anyone…"

"Oh I won't, they'll go in Trunks' picture album," she said, _along with the rest of the pictures I'll get of you two. _

The End

Well, that was fun. Review if you want, I'd like to know how many other DBZ fans believe Vegeta never could or wanted to love anyone and outwardly show it. I think the closest he ever got was when he flipped a nut on Cell when Trunks was killed at the Cell Games. I personally think that was Vegeta's greatest moment in all of Dragonball Z, but I've only seen parts of Garlic Jr., the Android Saga, and the Cell Saga. So, my opinion is limited. Ah, now I'm just yakking. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
